


College

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [7]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Cliche, College, Emerald City Bar | Joe's Bar (Grey's Anatomy), F/F, MerAdd, Nostalgia, meddison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey talk about what they did in College.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 17
Kudos: 17





	College

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ex-Mistress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440302) by [tornyourdress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress). 
  * Inspired by [Can I go where you go?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726125) by [lightningmaystrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningmaystrike/pseuds/lightningmaystrike). 
  * Inspired by [It’s the Journey There (That Matters)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230446) by [theagonyofblank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are cliché for a reason, right?

_Author's Note:_

This is written for Arizonaslesbianism on Wattpad. Hopefully, you remember why… Thanks to everyone else reading along as well!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**College**

* * *

_Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey talk about what they did in College._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cliché**

* * *

_Some things are cliché for a reason, right?_

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery divorced Derek Christopher Shepherd and Derek Christopher Shepherd dumped Meredith Grey._

_Or maybe Meredith dumped him. Or maybe they just decided they didn't want to see each other anymore?_

_Either way, Addison's just got a divorce, and Meredith's just getting over McDreamy and it should probably be cliché for a reason that the ex-wife and the ex-mistress end up sitting next to each other at Joe's bar._

"I met him here. Or he met me. Or whatever," says Meredith, sighing as she crunches peanuts under her teeth.

"I met him over a dead body," says Addison, reaching over Meredith's arm past the peanuts to get at the pretzels.

"Was that like, a bad omen at the time?" Asks Meredith thoughtfully.

"One might think so now, but I think he wrote me a song about it. Or Mark did. I'm not sure which, actually," says Addison.

"Umm. Is that the telling part?" Meredith asks, raising her eyebrow at the "Mark," part of that sentence.

"Who knows. They were best friends. For all we know they could have hooked up themselves, anyway," Addison rolls her eyes pointedly.

"See, I thought meeting a guy in a bar would be a good love story. But it wasn't. And now I'm wishing I could get drunk but I'm on call later tonight so I'm staying sober and I just hate everything," offers Meredith.

"For what it's worth, I am also a part of the team-sober-since-i'm-on-call-club, so we can stay not-drunk together," Addison sighs.

"You realize that us sharing anything is the epitome of irony?" Meredith asks Addison bitterly.

"Or showing something like good faith or turning or other cheek or something even more annoying like that," offers Addison.

"You're really not very Zen or into Gandhi, are you?" Asks Meredith.

"No. It rains too much in Seattle for that," Addison laughs.

Meredith crunches her peanuts and Addison pops her pretzels and they stare off into the distance as they don't drink alcohol and just drink juice and water.

"Where did you go to College?" Eventually, Meredith asks Addison. She's not sure if she's even known that fact about her ex-boyfriend/not-really-boyfriend's ex-wife and she kinda does want to know for some reason.

"New York, Columbia University. I did my undergrad at Yale, though," offers Addison.

"Dartmouth," says Meredith. "I actually liked Hanover," she adds.

"Anything else you liked at Dartmouth?" Addison offers as she tries some of the peanuts that Meredith has been hoarding.

"Hmm, well, I liked the ladies there also," Meredith says as if in an afterthought as she switches bowls with Addison so she can try some of the pretzels.

Addison sort of snorts or almost spits out her drink or chokes or something and it's the first non-perfectly composed thing that Meredith has seen from Addison Montgomery, maybe ever.

"Mm?" Addison asks as she recovers, being as casual as she can about the fact that her ex-husband's ex-mistress just declared that she also plays for more than one team.

"See, there were all sorts of hot women. There were tall girls and blonde girls like my ex and also girls who spoke different languages. I have a thing for foreign languages. See, I once dated this Russian girl but that didn't work out but whatever," Meredith shrugs.

Addison is taken aback slightly by how honest Meredith is being with her, given who they are to each other, and also given that they're both stone-cold sober.

"Did you ever do women?" Meredith asks Addison idly.

"Uh-" Addison blushes, suddenly and inconveniently reliving her past of chaste kisses and hushed whispers and soft hands under her shirt.

"Relax, everyone does it in college," says Meredith. "It's like experimenting or something. Except I actually liked it. I miss it sometimes, y'know?" Meredith offers.

"You, you do?" Addison asks, suddenly intrigued for no particular reason.

"Yeah, I mean women are softer. Better kissers. Plus I like their breasts. I know that's shallow. But I'm a shallow person anyway. I mean I liked your ex-husband's hair so you know…" Meredith trails off.

"For what it's worth, so did I," Addison sighs.

"Which part?" Meredith narrows her eyebrows at Addison.

"Umm, the hair part?" Addison says but it's a little bit squeaky.

"Bullshit. You like women too. Admit it, Addison," Meredith challenges.

"I do. I did. I don't know, college was a long time ago for me. I've been, or I mean, I WAS married for 11 years, and I never cheated on Derek with anyone else but Mark. So I mean gosh, I can barely remember what it's like to be with a woman," Addison sighs.

"Do you want to remember?" Meredith says boldly.

"Sometimes," Addison sighs.

"How about now, huh?" Meredith asks, leaning in closely to Addison.

"Definitely now," Addison decides in a split second as she surges her lips forward (it's a cliché).

_The way their lips part for each other like the parting of the seven seas of the ocean… Addison Montgomery decides she doesn't want to forget this time what it's like to be kissing a woman. Especially not a woman who kisses as sweet as Meredith Grey._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This was a prompt at some point in the comments about Meredith and Addison talk about girls they had kissed in college. This is that canon-divergent AU. Which apparently I wanted to write like, right now. Enjoy! See you in the comments. And yes, I do take prompt requests :).

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

_Feel free to check out these while you wait for more of this story:_

[ **Falling Apart, Barely Breathing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

[ **Soothe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

[ **Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160)

See you soon in the comments,

####  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
